


Final Words

by This_Is_Alias



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: But nahhh, Character Death, I thought this was Minor Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, final words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_Alias/pseuds/This_Is_Alias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bostonian bunny who could be an annoying 'ankle-biter' but the fruit of happiness in his life... was gone.<br/>Light angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Words

**Author's Note:**

> A twenty minute drive drove me insane and, yes, this is the result of my boredom. Bear with it.

_-Snipes, I'm scared-_

_-It's okay- Sniper said -everyone dies sooner or later. I'll be right here. I promise-_

_-But-_ Scout's face twisted into a look of pain and agony _-it hurts, god, it hurts so bad.-_

Sniper cradled the runner's head in his arms, lungs frozen and eyes splattering tears onto his lap, breathing only slightly short from hyperventilating.

This couldn't be happening. Scout was barely twenty-four. The young were the ones who were supposed to comfort the old when they died. Not vice versa. It was so wrong, so unfair... He couldn't leave, not now.

 _-What will happen?-_ Scout's voice was extremely small, timid and layered with slight fear _-is there an afterlife, Sniper? Or is just the end?_

__How should he know? Sniper didn't know. He wanted to tell Scout that yes, there's a heaven and you'll go there and be happy but if such wasn't really true, he didn't want his last conversation with Scout holding a lie - not even a white one._ _

__Sniper tried to smile but it scrunges up his eyes and more tears spill out. He shook his head, trying to tell Scout that he did not know but to reassure him that it wasn't bad._ _

___-Will I go to Hell? I've killed so much-_ _ _

__Sniper pulled Scout into a hug, careful to avoid touching the three bullets that formed bloody holes in his abdomen. There was no point bringing more pain._ _

___-No, I don't think so. They all came back due to respawn. So they aren't really dead-_ _ _

__He immediately regretted saying 'I don't think so' because Scout whimpered and buried his face into the sharpshooter's chest, wetting it with his own tears._ _

___-I'm scared, Snipes-_ Scout whispered _-Whenever we died... There was always respawn. I don't want to die. I don't know what it's like-__ _

__The best he could do, Sniper decided, was to be there for Scout and try to relieve the misery and pain from the younger._ _

__Because he knew he would regret it for eternity if he did not._ _

__He'll regret it if he didn't say a proper farewell._ _

__Because Scout was leaving forever._ _

__The irony was that Sniper found this scene slightly cliché but shoved the thought out of his mind immediately. Scout needed his attention._ _

___-Sniper... Tell my mom that I'm sorry... Tell her that I'll miss her and that she was the best mother ever. And-_ Scout coughed, a spurt of blood spurting out and trickling down the corner of his mouth. Sniper wiped it away, chewing his lip as the morbid fluid smudged with the dirt and ash on Scout's face._ _

__Scout grimaced before lifting his hands up behind his neck and pulling off his dog tags with obvious effort and held them out to Sniper with shaky hands _-Give these to her-__ _

___-I will, I promise, Scout-_ _ _

___-I love you, you know, Snipes?-_ _ _

__Scout's short laughter cut across. It was so different, so contrasting to the death scene unfolding. The runner lolled his head back and sucked in a breath steadily, eyes starting to droop over. He was starting to fade away..._ _

__Sniper's whole body was panicking, screaming for Scout not to leave, not to leave yet, not to leave him, but Sniper knew that he had to let Scout go. It would free him at least from the other cruel possible futures that may come if he continued in this war against Gray Mann._ _

___-I know, Scout, I know. And... I think I love you too-_ He violently shook his head and corrected _-No, I know that I love you. You can't die! Please!-__ _

__He's desperate now that he had gotten the words out. He loved Scout. Or did he? He didn't know. He was still unsure. But he knew he couldn't live without the Bostonian in his life. He needed him. He couldn't die. Not at such an age! Not before him..._ _

___-I-It doesn't hurt anymore, it doesn't hurt anymore, Snipes-_ Scout mummured, breathing starting to turn shallow _-Thank you, for everything-__ _

__And just like this... Scout was gone._ _

__Sniper couldn't believe it. He had finally admitted that he loved the Boston bunny and he died. Just died. Just slipped away even though he was right in his arms._ _

__He had been right in Sniper's grasp but his life had slipped away... Dead... Forever never coming back..._ _

__The hyperactive annoying Bostonian, the gem of happiness in his life was gone and never returning._ _

__Never coming back to comfort him when he was sad. Never coming back to chase away his boredom and loneliness. Never coming back for all the things he loved..._ _

__It hits Sniper. He can't remember how Scout's lips felt on his own. He should have kissed Scout a farewell instead of just sitting there..._ _

__He should have-_ _

__It's too late for anything._ _

___-I'm sorry, Scout. I truly am. You didn't need to have held on so long...-_ _ _

__He didn't know what to say. His weather-beaten fists clenched around Scout's fast-turning cold ones._ _

___-I'll send my regards to your mother.-_ _ _

___-And I swear, I'll avenge you. I'll be the one who puts a hole through Gray Mann's head.-_ _ _

___-And I hope you believe me that: I love you-_ _ _

__End._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, help. How do I work this? I don't understand how to bold and italic stuff. What do they mean by 'tags'? I tried putting those 'tags' and NO - only two sentences worked! BLEHHHH! *dies of frustration*


End file.
